


First Snowfall of The Season

by perfirwiecake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfirwiecake/pseuds/perfirwiecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first snow fall of the winter season and they go play in the snow with their new puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snowfall of The Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first work and it's a little short but I hope you enjoy it! xo - Maddy

“Zayn! It snowed last night!” Niall looked out the window that was facing the backyard, he turned his almost bare body towards the bed where Zayn was cuddled up in the blankets with their new puppy.

Zayn smiled at his childish boyfriend, and petted the puppy that was cuddled in his arms. “Yeah babe.” Zayn threw the blankets off of his body and stood up leaving the puppy to roll around in the bed, he made his way over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his bare waist then placed his chin on Niall’s shoulder looking out into the snowy backyard. Yap! Yap! Their puppy started jumping at their legs barking.

“You want to go play in the snow Charlie?” Zayn said in a baby voice looking down at the hyper puppy. Charlie barked in reply and ran around the large bedroom, so Zayn and Niall went and got dressed in warm jumpers and jeans then made their way down to the kitchen that had a door going outside. They each slipped on their shoes and put Charlie in a cute little puppy jacket, Niall picked Charlie up and made weird faces to the small animal and Zayn couldn't help to take out his phone snapping a picture and posting it to twitter. 

Niall’s phone buzzed in his pocket so Niall being Niall he took it out of his pocket and opened the notification to see the picture of himself and his puppy. “Zayn!” Niall whined and turned to him with his lower lip jutted out “What? I couldn't help but take a picture of a cute family moment.” Zayn smiled and he reached out pulling Niall into a hug with the puppy in-between them.

“I love you.” Niall whispered leaning in a little so their noses were touching in an Eskimo kiss. “And I love you Niall.” Zayn said and pressed his lips to Niall's somewhat chapped lips from the harsh cold weather. Their lips parted too soon from Charlie yapping from in-between them, Niall laughed “You really want to go outside don’t ya Charlie?” Niall said and put him down on the ground and opened the pitcher door. Charlie took off in the snow that was up to that top of his short legs.

 

X

 

“Zayn! Come help me make a snowman!” Niall called out where he was standing the snow, Zayn smiled and walked over to him and Niall started on the bottom part as he started working on the middle half. Niall had finished on the bottom half and left in at the spot and began to work on the head, just then Zayn felt a cool substance hit the back of his head. Zayn gasped and reached up to his head and felt snow “Niall I swear to god…” Zayn tuned around to face a silently giggling blonde boy, Zayn bent down swiftly and scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at his giggly boyfriend hitting him right below the collar of his jumper. Niall gasped at the cool sensation and then a full out snowball fight broke loose.

 

X

 

“Stop.” Niall giggled trying to push a kissy Zayn away from him. “No!” Zayn protested kissing his boyfriends neck softly. They were now inside away from the freezing weather and were standing in the kitchen only in pajama pants wrapped up in each other’s arms sipping on hot cocoa. “Zaynnnn,” Niall whined, the stubble on Zayn’s face was tickling him “Your facial hair is tickling me.” Niall laughed and set his red mug down and turned around so he was facing his boyfriend. Zayn lifted his head so he was looking into those very, very familiar ocean blue eyes, they looked at each other until Niall lifted his left hand and cupped Zayn’s face and brushed the pad of his thumb over Zayn’s defined cheekbone. “I love you Zayn. So fucking much you don’t understand, the way you can make me happy in the snap of your fingers. I. Love. You. Zayn Malik.” Niall said and Zayn couldn’t handle it and smashed his lips against his younger boyfriends. 

“I love you too Niall. You know how I was before and look how much you've changed me. You’re like my drug baby.” Zayn said when they parted their lips. Niall smiled and his eyes practically sparkled, “how ‘bout this? We go upstairs, watch a movie and cuddle.” Niall said and Zayn simply nodded and they grabbed their still warm cups of cocoa and almost ran up the stairs. When they got to their room they heard the patter of dog paws running down the hallway, “Come ‘ere Charlie.” Niall called sitting down on the bed while Zayn was at the television stand looking for a movie “Babe what do you want to watch?” Zayn called over his shoulder skimming through the movies “Umm, what aboutttttttt,” Niall trailed off thinking then Charlie bounced up on the bed attacking Niall with kisses “Charlie stop!” Niall giggled and pulled Charlie away from his face to his lap “Oh can we watch 21 Jump Street?” Niall asked and Zayn nodded pulling out the movie and slipping it in the DVD player.

Niall set Charlie down at the end of the bed and scooted under the blankets as Zayn joined him in the warm bed. The opening credits started on the screen and Niall scooted to his shirtless boyfriend “You’re warm.” Niall mumbled and they got comfortable watching the movie

 

X

 

Niall was snoring slightly into Zayn’s chest, Zayn looked down at his adorable boyfriend and cooed slightly. He reached behind him and adjusted the pillows so he could lie down comfortably without disturbing Niall’s peaceful slumber. Zayn sighed contently and snuggled closer to his snoring boyfriend, he lifted his arm and started playing with Niall's dyed blonde hair, twirling it softly, tugging lightly –not hard enough for him to awake.- Zayn felt Charlie get up and move to the bend of Niall’s knees snuggling up there. Zayn smiled to nothing, him and his little family. Niall his boyfriend of forever and Charlie the puppy they adopted, Zayn felt whole, like his life couldn't get any better. 

Zayn knew what was going to hopefully happen next in their story and he couldn't wait until that chapter of his life happened.


End file.
